Mottephobia
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: "Touch it with the broom. Maybe it'll fly out the window or land somewhere where I can get a better hold of it." He looks to the object in his hands then to the moth. "No way! What if it crawls up the broom and eats my face!" Ally rolls her eyes at her boyfriends over dramatic mind and firmly tells him, "Just do it." He groans and grumbles out, "Fine."


**Heyo. So this oneshot idea came from what happened to me a few hours prior. I absolutely hate moths and will do anything to get away from them. I was making a cup of tea for my mum when one appeared in the kitchen. I swear, I was faster than lightning when I sped into the lounge. My big brother hates them too and the moment my dad got back from work, we made sure that he got rid of it. Anyway, hope that u guys enjoy. **

* * *

**Austin POV**

Austin Moon sat lounging on the comfy leather couch in the apartment he shared with his long time girlfriend, Ally Dawson. The couple had moved in together just over a year ago when they both had turned twenty one. Today was Austin's day off from the studio. He's well ahead with recording songs for his next album and with just two more songs to record, his boss had told him to take a break since he had been working hard.

He's extremely grateful for the day off but with Ally recording songs for _her _album and with Dez and Trish off visiting relatives, he had absolutely nothing to do for the entire day. He stares at the TV that he had switched off just moments ago as if the blank screen would give him some form of entertainment.

"I am so bored." He says while slinking further into the couch with a groan. He contemplates switching the TV back on when he catches sight of the clock mounted on the wall.

_Ally will be home in fifteen minutes._

He heaves himself off the couch and heads into the kitchen where he begins shuffling through the cupboards, looking for the mug Ally reserves for hot chocolate. With it being winter, he knows that she would be more than happy to curl up on their couch with the rich and inviting beverage.

Maybe he'll even get lucky with some cuddling. Ally likes to cuddle.

Once he finds the mug, he sets to work putting together the hot chocolate just the way she likes it. Not wanting the beverage to go cold, he leaves the simple mixture in the mug and texts Ally.

_Hey there, beautiful :) U on your way home?_

About five minutes away, Ally stops her car at a red light and picks up her phone that had let out two 'beeps' signalling a text. A small smile makes its way onto her face after reading her boyfriends message. She sends him a quick reply just as the light turns green.

_Hi :) Yeah, I'm about five mins away_

After reading her reply, Austin decides to go ahead and make the hot chocolate. Just as he is about to put in the cute little marshmallows, he hears a weird thumping noise behind him. He frowns and turns around but sees nothing.

Then he looks up.

A huge ass moth that looks like it belongs in a Sci-Fi horror movie is clumsily flying and hitting itself on the kitchen light, causing that cringe worthy thumping sound to fill Austin's ears. He lets out a girlish shriek and throws the little marshmallows into the air while ducking down and hightailing it out of the kitchen.

When Austin confessed to Ally that he had Mottephobia, she had thought that he was joking. So did Dez and Trish. They just didn't understand why he was afraid of them. They were harmless and almost the same as butterflies. Austin would always shake his head and claim that butterflies were pretty and cute while moths were just these horrifying devils that were out for blood. Just the sight of them irked him and made him visibly cringe. The way they flew like they had just consumed a huge amount of alcohol and that sound when they banged into stuff. He hated it. Not forgetting that they're furry and have antennae that look like mini fern plants.

From his position behind the couch he could easily see into the spacious kitchen adjoining the living room. His heart was beating rapidly and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Not seeing any movement from the kitchen, he slowly stands up and begins tip toeing towards the place that had been invaded.

"Freaking devil. Why'd you have to come here?" He angrily mutters while peeking into the kitchen. The coast seems clear.

_Maybe it flew out the window._

Not even a second after he fully steps into the kitchen, a black blur whizzes past the left side of his face, causing him to bring his hands up while yelling bloody murder and running back into the living room. He stops next to the couch and does some ridiculous jumping motion while rubbing his face frantically. "It touched me! The fucking devil touched me!" He stops his rapid movements and looks to the entrance of the living room to make sure that the invader hadn't followed him out of the kitchen.

It didn't.

He sighed in relief and dropped onto the couch.

"Please get home soon, Ally." He whines and again checks to make sure it isn't coming into the living room.

Whenever there was any type of moth in their apartment, Austin would always plead Ally to get rid of it. In turn, she would roll her eyes and refuse, stating that it means no harm. She'd always give in though, after seeing his terror stricken face. Also because he won't stop hounding her until she does something about it.

He hears the slight thumping noise and winces from his position on the couch. Wanting to get rid of it as fast as possible, he wakes up and again slowly makes his way to the brightened kitchen. He ducks down, choosing to walk on his knees. From years of hiding from these ugly furry creatures, Austin is aware that they always stay above the ground and will continue to bash themselves onto the light source. He keeps his head up and searches for the intruder.

He spots it and carefully wakes up.

Its sitting atop the counter in all its terrifying glory just a few feet away from the mug of steaming hot chocolate that he had prepared for Ally. "Hell no, bitch. You can torture me all you want, but you are _not _getting my girls hot chocolate!" Just a second after the words leave his mouth, the moth crazily flaps its humungous wings and dashes its way back to the light right above Austin. He yelps and drops to the floor, quickly crawling towards one of the barstools and hiding himself under the counter.

_Great. Now I'm trapped and I can't see it. _

"Awesome move, Moon. Now its gonna kill you. Ally's gonna come home to discover your lifeless body with all the innards sucked out," He grumbles to himself before noticing the marshmallows lying forgotten in front of him. He quickly peeks up from below the counter and sees the beast still thumping against the light. In a swift movement, he slides across the floor Paul Blart style and scoops up the soft candy before army crawling as fast as he can out of the kitchen. He wakes up and stands at the entrance of the kitchen. He plucks one of the little marshmallows from his hand before aiming.

He stops and looks down at the candy in his grasp. "Oh come on. What the hell are these gonna do? Give it cavities, probably." He groans and flings the entire handful of soft sweets towards the moth in a fit of annoyance. Some of them hit their target, causing the beast to swoop down in confusion and scaring the pancakes out of Austin. "Screw this shit, man!" He yells and turns on his heels, sprinting further into the living room.

He is now sitting against the door leading to his and Ally's bedroom when he hears a _'click'_ come from the living room door.

_Ally!_

The moment the brunette enters the apartment, the first thing that she sees is a flustered Austin hopping off the floor and bounding his way to her. She barely has time to take two steps further into the living room since the moment he reaches her, he wraps his arms around her while picking her up off the floor, twirling the both of them in a complete circle. She squeals in surprise and he happily exclaims, "Baby, you're home!" He sets her down and she giggles, tilting her head up at him. "Well I missed you too," she says causing him to grin and swoop down for a kiss. Once their lips part, his face turns grim. "I thought that I was gonna die!" She frowns and asks, "Why would you think that?" He shudders and gestures in the direction of the kitchen. Her frown deepens and she begins to make her way to the kitchen. Halfway there, she stops and turns around with her hands on her hips. "Austin. If its a moth in there, I swear-

"Ally, please just get rid of it! I'm not gonna be able to sleep knowing that its in here!" He says with his hands clasped in front of him. She drops her hands from her hips and rolls her eyes with a hint of a smile on her face. Austin hesitantly follows behind her when she continues into the kitchen. She stops at the entrance and looks at the marshmallows littering the floor.

"I panicked!" He defends himself when she shoots him a pointed look. He then chances a glance towards the counter and pouts. "Now your hot chocolate is gone cold." She looks in the direction of his gaze and sees the mug she always uses when making hot chocolate. "Awww, you made me hot chocolate?" She asks while turning back to him. "Yeah, I figured that you'd wanna have some in bed while relaxing. And maybe a little cuddling." He stated while shoving his hands in his pockets and swaying on his feet. She smiled and leaned up, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek resulting in a dopey grin to place itself on his face. "Well once I'm done getting your nightmare out of here, you can make me another cup," She says and he nods his head. "Deal."

She steps into the kitchen and begins looking around with Austin hanging back at the entrance. "Do you see it?" He whispers as if the insect is gonna hear him and use his words against him. She shakes her head and is about to say something when her eyes land on the fridge. Her eyebrows lift up and she says, "Wow, thats huge." The moth had placed itself on the fridge, showing off its dull colour and creepy markings. "I know! The thing looks like a damn mutation!" Austin yells from his position. Ally giggles and tilts her head, "It's kinda cute." Austin's face twists in disgust and he shudders. "Just get rid of it!" She casually walks past the fridge and opens a drawer, retrieving a dish rag.

This is what she usually does. As gently as she can, she tries scooping up the furry horrors with the rag before setting them free outside.

If she isn't around, Austin usually keeps prodding them with a broom or throws things at them and running away when they take flight until they somehow make their way out the door or through the window.**(1)**

Intently, he watches his girlfriend slowly move to the insect and reach out. Sensing that something is about to happen, it flutters its wings and zooms forward. It suddenly makes a wild turn and heads towards Austin. "It senses my fear!" He dashes into the living room but not before grabbing the broom resting against the wall, faintly hearing Ally's giggles through the blood pounding in his ears. It's now sitting on the ground at the entrance of the kitchen, facing him with its furriness making it look like some type of extinct mammal.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAK!" He yells at it and sees Ally come up behind it. She's laughing slightly when she offers, "Touch it with the broom. Maybe it'll fly out the window or land somewhere where I can get a better hold of it."

He looks to the object in his hands then to the moth. "No way! What if it crawls up the broom and eats my face?!" Ally rolls her eyes at her boyfriends over dramatic mind and firmly tells him, "Just do it." He groans and grumbles out, "Fine."

_Okay. It isn't gonna fly towards whatever is attacking it. So it'll most likely turn back towards Ally._

With this thought in mind, he slowly drifts forward and holds onto the very end of the broom while inching it toward the moth. He makes a few lunges but doesn't actually make contact. Every time he misses, Ally's laughter fills his ears. "You could very well do this yourself! You're just doing this to torture me!" He exclaims while standing upright from his hunched over position. "Just nudge it, Austin! Or no cuddling later," She slyly says while folding her arms. His eyes widen and he intently looks at her. "You wouldn't dare. You love to cuddle." She lifts a brow and makes a move to sidestep the insect. "I'll go up to bed right now and leave you to deal with this guy." He quickly retracts and says, "Okay! I'll do it. Just know that it is your fault if it attacks me." Again she giggles and gestures to the moth. He takes a deep breath and steadies the broom. "Okay you creepy creature of death. Get the hell out of my apartment!" He bellows before giving the moth a firm push with the broom. It immediately goes crazy and instead of flying backwards like they thought it would, it whizzes towards Austin. He cusses and drops the broom before making a mad dash into the living room.

It follows.

Now, it continuously bangs itself onto the light above the coffee table with Austin clutching his head in terror. "BABY, HELP! IT'S IN THE LIVING ROOM! IT HAS FOUND MY PLACE OF SAFETY!" Ally emerges from the kitchen with the dish rag again, in her hand. She is now full on laughing as she gets up onto the couch, attempting to grab the intruder. It madly moves from side to side until finally, she grabs a hold of it, eliciting a sigh of relief from Austin. "Thank goodness! Now please get rid of it!"

Feeling a little mischievous, Ally gently keeps a hold of the insect in the rag while making her way to Austin. "Don't you want to see it up close?" She innocently asks. He yelps and backs away from his girlfriend. "Get that fucking spawn of Satan out of here!" Still smiling innocently, Ally moves closer to him and says, "They aren't that bad. Come on, I'll show you." Austin's eyes widen and he spins on his heel towards their bedroom. "Its possessed you!" He exclaims while shutting the door behind him. Ally laughs to herself before making her way into the kitchen towards the window where she allows the frazzled moth to fly away. She then turns to the cup of forgotten hot chocolate. Well it isn't exactly hot anymore. She giggles and quickly scoops up the marshmallows on the floor before making her way to her and Austin's bedroom. She enters and finds the blonde sitting upright in bed with the duvet pulled up to his chin. She smiles in amusement and he cranes his neck to the side, making sure that she got rid of the creepy insect.

"Not only did I get rid of your monster but I had to clean up your mess too," She mockingly says with a brow raised. At this, his fright filled face softens and he flings the duvet of his body, quickly making his way towards her. He pulls her in close at the waist and rests his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He sincerely says. "I really wanted you to relax when you got home. Honest." She smiles up at his guilty expression and snakes her arms up his chest and around his neck. "It's okay. I actually had fun seeing you all jumpy. Its cute." With the danger now gone, he returns to his cool and collected attitude. "Well I still want you to relax so how about I go make you another cup of hot chocolate? I'll make sure that the marshmallows stay off the floor and in the mug." She laughs and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of his cologne. "Maybe tomorrow. It's a Friday night and I could really do with a cheesy romantic movie and some strawberries and cream."

He perks up and asks, "Cuddling too, right?" She giggles and looks up at him, pulling his face down to connect his lips to hers.

He pulls her closer and she mumbles against his lips, "Of course."

* * *

**So yeah. Cheesy ending. I seriously cannot write something about Austin and Ally without having some sort of fluffiness =D lol**

**(1)This is actually the exact thing that me and my brother will do when trying to get rid of it XD**

**Oh, to all my pack buddies who are following my story, Blood Moon, I've already began chapter nineteen and will hopefully be posting it in a few days. Just be patient with me. There's alot of stuff that I need to do for school so the wait between the chapters may be a little long. But I assure you, I'll do my best to make it worth your wait :)**

**Tell me what you think of this oneshot!**

**PEACE.**


End file.
